What's in a Name
by mela989898
Summary: Re-post of my first ever story do to that whole no NC17 thing. A B/V even though it will not seem that way at times. Rated R for violence bad language and a lemony fresh scent.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Voice in the Night  
  
{Authors Note} o.k. this takes place right after the Buu saga. It dose not follow the regular DBZ timeline. It is a B/V romance even though in later chapter it might not seem that way. If you just humor me and make it to the end you might just like my story.  
  
I don't own DBZ nor will I ever own it so please don't try to sue me because you will get nothing.  
  
  
  
What's in a Name  
  
By Mela989898  
  
  
  
Bulma's new project was driving her into madness. She had spent the last 20 hours in the lab pounding away at the Trans-universal converter, but she could not get the settings right for some reason. It had been a long, long stressful day. She came down to the lab right after breakfast and had been there all day. She was badly in need of a break, but was worried if she left now it would ruin what little concentration she had left. In the end she deiced to give her mind a rest and go for a walk in her garden. Capsule Corps. had not been this quiet in years. Vegeta had taken Trunks with him to do some intense sparing with Goku and Goten. They were not expected to be home till tomorrow afternoon, and her parents were on a business trip to America. So she had the whole place all to herself. She indulged herself in the silence. No screams of "Woman this, and Woman that" or "Mom I'm hungry". Not that she didn't love Vegeta and Trunks, but life with two saiyans can tend to wear your nerves thin. She walked around the garden. The night air was crisp and sent a slight chill up her spin. The stars were shining bright as the looked down upon her from the heavens. Bulma rapped her arms around herself to bring some warmth to her body.  
  
" This is so what I needed" she thought.  
  
The wind suddenly whirled around her. "That must be Vegeta and Trunks flying home early." She stated out loud to herself. " Ahh looks like quiet time is over."  
  
"Mrs. Briefs" a low voice said.  
  
Bulma quickly turned around to see where who it was, and found no one there. "Hello" she cried out. "Who is there" she said a little frighten.  
  
"I have been watching you Mrs. Briefs. You have a great deal of potential, but it will be fulfilled if you remain here." The voice warmly said as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Look I don't know who the hell you are or what you want, but you better leave. My husband" the voice cut her off  
  
" Your husband is far, far away from here along with your child. I told you Mrs. Briefs I have been watching you for awhile now waiting."  
  
At this point in time Bulma was total terrified. "If you lay one hand on me my husband will hunt you down and rip your heart out." She said in a fit of anger.  
  
" Now, Now Mrs. Briefs that temper will get you no where. I believe you can be useful to my kind and me. I have come far ways to see you to offer you a place at my side. I can see that your genius only pales in comparison to your beauty. I am her to offer you the universe, all you have to do is except."  
  
" Look I'm flattered by your offer to give me the universe and all, but I just have to say no" Bulma said as sarcastically as possible.  
  
" You ungrateful bitch! I came here make you my equal. To give you the honor of being by my side, but I see that you are not worthy. I was wrong to think otherwise." The voice said in a sudden enraged tone. "Fine if you will not be by my side then you will be at my feet."  
  
  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
Bulma suddenly wished Vegeta or Goku even Yamcha was there, so she could feel safe. She looked around once again try to spot where the voice was coming from. She did not move. She stood right there in that same spot for a good 5 minutes before she thought it was safe. She let a gasp out. She had not even notice that she had been holding her breath in. "I better get inside, who ever that was could still be here." Bulma took one step towards her home and everything went black.  
  
  
  
O.K. What do you think this only my 2nd fanfic ever. So I promise it will get better hell it can't get any worse. So tell me what you think e-mails and reviews are so loved. 


	2. A New Friend

{Authors Note} o.k. this takes place right after the Buu saga. It dose not follow the regular DBZ timeline. It is a B/V romance even though in later chapter it might not seem that way. If you just humor me and make it to the end you might just like my story.  
  
I don't own DBZ nor will I ever own it so please don't try to sue me because you will get nothing.  
  
What's in a Name  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Friend  
  
Drip  
  
Drip  
  
"If someone dose not turn that faucet off I'm going to go insane. That dripping is driving me crazy." Bulma grumbled as she fought to come back to reality.  
  
Everything was hazy in her mind, and every time she tried to open her eyes it would just get worse. All of a sudden her first rational thought broke through.  
  
"Where the hell am I."  
  
With that a stream of memories of what happen flooded her mind.  
  
"I was working on my new project in the lab and need a break. I went to the garden. It was a beautiful night out."  
  
With each revelation the fog in her mind started to clear.  
  
"I was walking when a strange voice called out to me."  
  
That voice she could her it now. Yelling, she could not make out what it was saying, but she new it was the same. She final opened her eyes, and realized the dripping was coming from her. She had a rather large gash on her head, and blood was dripping from her forehead down to the floor. She tried to raise her hand up to the wound only to find that she could not move a muscle. It was like all her strength had been taken from her. She could barely stand to keep her eyes open. That's when she saw them. Two big purple skinned men at least she thought they were men with long white hair. They were carrying a girl with them. She was kicking and screaming the whole way.  
  
"You stupid fucking animal let me go. My brother will come and you will pay with your lives. You don't have a clue who the hell you fucking with you two stupid assholes."  
  
The men just laughed at her and through her next to Bulma then walked away. She ran to the door they left out screaming what Bulma believed to be curse words at them.  
  
The girl could not be older than 16, she was a child. Bulma noticed she had long flowing purple hair and seep blue eyes like her own. She was dressed in a black bodysuit that almost covered her from head to toe. Only a small hole where her belly button was was cut out. But what stood out to Bulma the most was the tail that was behind her that kept swing back and forward. She had a tail like a saiyan, but there was no way she could be saiyan. Vegeta and Goku were the only ones left. That and she just did not look like any saiyan that Bulma had ever met, not that she had met many. Bulma tried to speak to the girl but was too weak to do anything but moan in pain. The girl could see that Bulma was in no condition to do her any harm. She slowly came closer. Then tore a piece of her sleeve and held it to Bulma open wound on her head.  
  
"Be still." the girl said.  
  
"You have lost a lot of your life essence and are very weak"  
  
"I am Jougen of Aeru"  
  
Bulma tried to speak to tell the Jougen who she was but still could not utter a word, but Jougen seemed to understand.  
  
"My Brother will be here soon. Once he hears of what Dregonus has done he will not stop till he finds me and kills the beast."  
  
" Dregonus" Bulma thought 'is that who the voice was."  
  
As if reading Bulma's thoughts Jougen began to tell Bulma all about the sinister person.  
  
"It takes only those it deems worthy. You have to have a quality it want's."  
  
Bulma sat there wonder what the hell did it want with her.  
  
"My Brother is King of Aeru. He is very powerful, and so am I. The beast want power. It believes that I can give it power. So it put this collar around my throat to make me weak as a tryle. It believed that then it might control me and my power, but my will is to strong I won't let that happen."  
  
Bulma was slowly starting to become impressed with the girl. She wanted to know more about this Dregonus, but all thoughts were interrupted as the build shook from an explosion.  
  
"That must be him. That must be my big brother!" Jougen cried out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside a war was going on. King Jin Keitonna of Aeru was fight for the honor of his sister. The high council had begged their king to stay on Aeru. To simple send the best warriors to get his sister, but Jougen's honor demanded that he goes and Jin himself would not have wanted it in any other way. If it was anyone else he might have listen. Maybe.  
  
"Free the slaves, destroy the place, but if you find Dregonus the beast's life is mine and mine alone! Most of all FIND MY SISTER!!" the young king screamed  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It had been 5 minutes of nonstop explosions. Bulma could hear a fight- taking place outside the door. Two men cam running.  
  
"My lord she is here." One of the men yelled out.  
  
Jougen quickly rose to her feet screaming. "Jin, Jin thank the gods. I new you would come."  
  
Bulma watched as the men called to someone, and saw Jougen jump up and down when she saw the man who entered. Bulma assumed that he was her brother that she had been waiting for. The two embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"Jougen what the hell were you doing on Tempest 3!" king Jin yelled.  
  
"Well see what had happen" was Jougen only reply  
  
"Ahh just come on Jougen we must go" the young king said.  
  
"Wait this is well I don't know who she is, but I do know she is badly wounded and needs our help. It would be a dishonor to leave her."  
  
His only reply was "fine". Then he quickly picked Bulma up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
Bulma had been sitting there staring as the two exchanged words. Jougen's brother looked pretty young to be the ruler of an entire world. He was tall about the same height as Goku, and just as built not really bulky but more compact like Vegeta with a slim waist. He had short black hair that was long around his eyes to frame his face. His eyes.there was something so familiar about his eyes. They reminded her of Vegeta's cold and dark, black as night hiding all emotions. If she did not know better she would swear that they were related in some way. Plus he also had a tail like the girl, which Bulma got a great view of as she was slung over his shoulder.  
  
"We have to get out now Jougen. I'm blowing this hell hole up," Jin coldly said.  
  
They were almost out of the beast's base when one it's followers shot a blast at them. The blast Jin in the side sending him and Bulma spiraling in opposite directions across the room. All Bulma saw was a bright light then the next thing she knew she was being flung towards a wall, which she hit hard. It took all she had to open her eyes when she final came through. She could barely make out the figures in front of her. Her head hurt so much it was hard to think. She could not keep her eyes open any longer. She just wanted to go home to be with her husband and son to feel safe.  
  
And for the second time this day everything went black.  
  
Jin quickly disposed of Dregonus's follower and went back to pick the woman up. He noticed the wound on her had had gotten worse. She was desperately in need of medical attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was taken to a medical bay abroad the Aeru ship. The doctor's abroad had never seen a person with a body structure anything like hers. They were scared that the healing tanks would do more harm than good if she were put in. So the choice was made to splice Aeru DNA with the woman's own to give her a better chance for survival. She was then placed in a tank. The doctors gave her a 50/50 chance to live and told Jougen who had been there by her side the whole time that only time would tell. Bulma was in the tank for nearly 4 hours before she was taken out and moved to a bed. She stayed out of it for another hour before opening her eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling" Jougen asked.  
  
"I..I don't know."  
  
"Well you were almost dead. My people had to make you one of us to heal you. I mean you were really hurt. By the way I never got your name what is it anyway," Jougen asked.  
  
"I..I don't know I cant remember anything!"  
  
  
  
Whoa I can't believe so many people liked my fic. I thought the only good review I would get would be from my mother {whom is a big DBZ fan herself}. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Mela 


End file.
